Sliver wolf
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles is attacked by an unknown sliver purple eye wolf... Derek is there to comfort him
1. Chapter 1

Stiles walked though his front door; he swung his bag off his shoulders and placed it on a chest by his front door with a light thud, "Hey dad I'm home, I see you still haven't gotten the car fix!" he called out, thinking he was home as he kicked the front door, he stood there listen and when no reply came back he shrugged thinking he got a lifted into work. The thin teen kicked his shoes off and pushed them to the side out of the door away, his head snapped up and looked towards the kitchen, he heard something smashing, "Dad?" he walked down the hallway "Dad?" he saw a movement of a shadow in the kitchen and he frowned "Derek if that is you, you don't have to play hiding seek with me?" he called out with a loop sided grin as he walked into the kitchen to find no one there "Derek?" he called out looking around the room, he see the smashed vase that belong to his mum, he frowned and walked over where it was dropped. Looking back up he see the back door was wide open and one of the glass panels was smashed, Stiles pulled his mobile and went to call his dad.

A pair of hands grabbed him from behind, and Stiles panics and starts struggling with the man, there was a growl as Stiles pushed his body back into the man until they smashed into the wall behind them, a grunt and thing fell of the walls onto the wooden floor "Stop your fighting bitch." The man said as he slammed Stiles down onto the kitchen counter, Stiles gasped in pain as his head it the counter, the intruder grabbed Stiles wrists and pulled them behind his back and then slipped a cable tie on and pulled it closed. With a whimper Stiles started to come out of their stupor and blinked as he felt the man rub his bugle against Stiles clothed arse cheek…Fuck no!… the teen thought and kicked out knocking the man over, standing up Stiles turned around to see man on the floor it was a werewolf, a wolf he didn't know his eyes were purple, which made no sense to the teen but he had no time to worry about that, he kicked the wolf in the groin and then ran out the house.

He ran through the open back door and into the woods, he was hoping that Derek or Peter would be on their walk about, his feet pounded the ground, kicking up the mud and leaves, the cold bitter air caught his lungs as he took in deep breath of cold air, he kept running though the woods, knowing that the other alpha was behind him "GET BACK HERE!" Stiles heard him yelled as the teen kept running, he found it hard to when his hands were tied he couldn't balance himself and found himself tripping up more than once, the bump to his head was making him dizzy and hard to focus on where he was going and he knew the wolf would get him

"DEREK!" He yelled as he kept going "PETER!" he hope they would hear them, he has no idea where he was heading as he ran.

His foot got caught in a root and tripped over and landed face first in the mud, he heard something behind him and pushed himself up onto his knees and then onto his feet and started to run again calling out Derek and Peter. He had no idea where he was going as these woods are thick and long, he hopped he was close to the Hale house and that the wolves were there. This time as rock was the cause of Stiles to trip over and broke his legs, he let out a scream of pain, the other wolf walked over this time the other wolf was on him holding him down, he growled in his ear "We could have done this somewhere warm and comfortable." He snarled as he started to rip Stiles' jeans open

"No get off me!" The teen screamed as he felt himself exposed to the cold November air, the alpha wolf chuckled as he unzipped his own jeans, the wolf rub his cock up and down Stiles' arse cheeks

"Go on keep fighting me; no one is coming to save you." He growled as he pushed himself into Stiles. The teen let out a scream that echoed through the woods, tears were running down his face as the wolf behind him pounded into him without mercy, blood started to coat the teen's anal walls and down his thighs as the wolf moved faster digging his nails into the boy's hips holding them in place, pain racked though his body as the wolf kept going, he tried to take in air into his lungs but found it hard to, the purple eye wolf grab Stiles' neck tightly and lightly on his shoulder "Your my bitch do you hear me, my bitch." He growled as came inside of him

"Get off him now!"

Looking up the purple eye wolf see another alpha standing in front of him, he snarled as he got up "The bitch is mine!"

"That bitch your calling happening to be part of my pack." Derek snarled back, his eyes turning red as he looked at the blonde wolf; they looked at each other "You have no right to touch any members of my pack!" Derek growled, they heard a whimper and the other wolf turned around to find much wolf standing behind him but he was holding a crying teen in his arms

"What until the sheriff hears about this, he will not be happy that his only son was raped." The wolf said looking at the blonde, he sneered at them

"You think I am scared of a Sheriff." He said "That boy is like me a Sliver…I'm just taking what is mine." He growled as Derek squeezed his hand around the Sliver wolf's neck

"You should because he is friend with a hunter and a werewolf who all happen to play poke with each other." Peter said the blonde growled low in his throat at the looked between the pair, Derek grabbed him and threw him against another tree there was no words excided with each other just snarls and growls before Derek and the other wolf started to attack each other.

Peter had his jacket over Stiles and carried him towards the Hale so he could get to his car, he had taken off the cable tie off his hands, there was a mark to show they had embedded into Stiles wrists, Peter shook his head at the other wolf, he open the car door and slide the teen into the back seat "P…Peter?" Stiles whimpered

"Shhhh its okay Stiles, I'm going to take you to the hospital." He said, he frowned when he see the seaman running down his legs, and the bite on his shoulder, Peter sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he shifted into his wolf form and bent down and rebite Stiles where the Sliver wolf bit him, Stiles let out a weak cry pulling back Peter, looked back down at him "You will thank me for that later trust me." He said softly as he pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm and then he got into the divers set and drove.

Derek came to the hospital after he sorted the blonde wolf, he found Peter sitting the waiting room, he walked over to him and looked at him closely "How is he?" he asked

"He will be okay." Peter said "John?" he asked

"He is on his way; he was other side of town, there was a pile up." Derek growled, Peter looked up at him and raised an eye brow

"And Mr Sliver?" he asked

"I took him to the police." He said

"Sit down; there is something I need to tell you." Derek sat down with a huff next to his uncle and looked at him "I had to rebite Stiles." He said Derek just growled low in his throat

"What did he mean by that Stiles is like him?" Peter sighed and sat back up resting his head against the wall

"Our family of wolves would be the normal family of werewolves, amber eyes, blue eyes, red eyes. However there are a family out there called Slivers, there true wolf form would look like a pure silver wolf with purple eyes, they are not any stronger than other werewolves but if you have on in the pack, other packs tend to stay away." He said as he rubbed his chin

"Why did he attack Stiles?" he asked

"Sliver wolves are uncommon, hard to find they are born human, very smart beings can be seen as insane, they are very hyper and loyal."

"Yeah that sounds like Stiles." Derek growled

"It does thinking about it…knew that kid was odd, any how about why he attack him... well I think he was trying to breed from him, which is why I rebit him." He said, Peter could feel Derek's anger roll off him in waves, it made him turn to Derek and slap him

"What that for?" Derek growled giving his uncle the pissed off face that he gives Scott or Stiles when they have gotten in to more trouble, or when he found Scott in and Isaac shagging Allison, not and imagine he wants in his head especially since Allison has become his cousin now.

"You were one step away from turning into the wolf man, so bottle it and take it out on some poor deers when we get home."

A few minutes later John walked in, he saw Peter and Derek sat there in the waiting room, Peter stood and gave his friend a hug, "Have you spoken to the doctors?" he asked, he nodded

"I did, you bite him?" he asked

"I had no choice, the other wolf did... we had to take precaution." He said, John looked at him, he made a note to himself to ask later what he meant by that, for now he didn't want to think about it "John, the wolf that did this is at the police station, Derek dropped him off there, do want Chris and I to deal with him?" he asked John shook his had

"No...Not yet, I want to see my son first and let the basted stew for a few days." He said

"We haven't called the rest of the pack yet, I think we should." Derek said after a few moments of silence.

Over the next few days John stayed every close to Stiles as he slept, it wasn't until Mellissa told him to go home have a shower, get changed and make sure that the house is ready for Stiles to come home to, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, he was going to kick up a fuss when Derek said he would keep an eye on him. So John left and went home leaving Derek some alone time with the teen, he sat there looking at him, the scars and bruises covered Stiles skin, he knew once he woke up the bite would heal all, but it still worried him, Stiles is part of his pack and he belongs to Derek, that train of thought stopped Derek breathing as he looked at the boy …He belongs to me?… he thought …Yes... came the other reply from his inner wolf.

After another day of sleeping, Stiles began to wake up John stood by the bed "Stiles?" The teen moaned and covered his hand over his eyes, John turned around and dimmed the lights, "Stiles?" he called out again

"W…Where am I?" he asked

"Hospital Stiles you're in hospital." John said as he looked down at his son

"Why am I here?" he asked looking up at him, John looked at him

"Y…You were attacked in the woods, Peter brought you here." He said Stiles frowned and looked towards the door, trying to think he forced himself to sit up, with a wince of his stiff muscle, he looks towards his dad

"Attacked? By whom?"

"A lone wolf, he corned you at home but you got away until he caught up with you in the woods and he..."

"Raped me?" he said with a small voice, John didn't answer him he just looked at him "I see." Stiles said as he leaned back and looked at him

"Stiles."

"Did he bite me?"

"He did." Stiles looked at him with a gasp "B…But Peter rebite you." He added, Stiles let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god."

"Thank god…you were raped Stiles!"

"I am saying thank god because if Peter didn't bite me I would…" he stopped and looked down into his hands and sighed "Sorry." He mumbled, John warped his arms around Stiles and held him telling him it will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked at Derek, as the wolf came thought the bed room door, he raised an eye brow that the man "Wow coming through a door, this must what they call a miracle." He said, Derek could feel the bitterness of the words cut him as he walked closer to the teen,

"How are you…"

"If you're about to ask me how I am doing them I will do what I did Scott." He growled as he turned away to look at his CD's

"And what did you do to Scott?"

"I bite him." He said over his shoulder, his eyes turning purple as he looked at Derek, Derek was about to open his mouth to say something when John came into the room

"Stiles I'm going out…you be alright?" Stiles looked around at him with a convincing smile on his face

"Yes Dad I will be fine, I have Derek here." He smiled at him, John nodded and walked out and started to go down the stairs, Derek watched Stiles as he heard the front door close, he turned to face Derek with his head titled to the side "Do you want to fuck me?" he asked the wolf

"Stiles what is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not acting like yourself." Derek said Stiles let out a snarl at him his lips curling up as he bared his fangs at him

"Not acting like myself?...you think I should after what happen? Do you think I go back to being happy goofy Stiles? Derek if you haven't forgotten I was chased by a wolf that raped me, I am now a wolf myself, I can feel myself thinking other things wanting to do other things, but the biggest thing that I and this wolf wants to do is have my alpha fuck me!" he growled, Derek grabbed Stiles wrist and held him there, both looking at each other, the purple has seeped into his eyes as he looked at Derek

"I didn't bite you?"

"Not but your still the Alpha of the pack." Stiles informed him

"Stiles." Derek breathed as he cupped his cheek, making the newly wolf look up at him with bright eyes "It has only been a month, since it happen and I don't think having you remembering it was a good idea, I want you to think about it my little wolf." He tells him

"I want it to stop; I want the images to stop." He said with a brake in his voice and he starts sobbing as he dropped to his knees.

Derek held the frighten boy in his arms as they sat on the floor, he sobbed into Derek's chest, the alpha rubbed Stiles back, Stiles calmed down after a while and just held onto Derek listen to the beating of the wolf's heart "Derek."

"Ummm." He replied

"Do you find me attractive? Or am I…am I repulsive?" he asked, he could feel Derek's body stiffen and his heart jump a few beats, Stiles then felt Derek hook his fingers under Stiles chin and lifted up his head to look at him, he looked into the teen's brown eyes, that look broken, he swiped his thumps under Stiles eyes to wipe away the tears

"Stiles you are not repulsive, you are the most beautiful wolf I've ever met and even when you were human you were more wolf than Scott." He told him, with a soft smiled, Stiles looked at him with wide eyes

"Y…You think I'm beautiful?" he asked Derek nodded "You just saying that to make me feel better!" he said with a frown

"No no I mean it Stiles." He said as he pulled the teen close to him and placed his lips against his, there was a soft buzz between the two.

Stiles slowly warped his arms around Derek and moved around to sit in his lap and kiss him fully, Derek warped his own hands around his waist and held him in place, when they pulled away from the kiss there was goofy smiles and panting hands still rested on body parts, Derek's and moved across Stiles stomach and laid there making the teen shiver "What are you doing?" he asked

"Imagine you pregnant." He said

"Well that is a normal comment." Stiles muttered as he looked at Derek's face, he saw the look in his face and made a 'O' shape with his mouth "Ooooh your serious, you really are thinking that." He said looking confused; Derek tilts his head and looks at him and grins

"Yes I can imagine your pregnant Stiles, your stomach big and round and the flutter of our child movements." He grin, the teen blinks at him and opens his mouth

"You will not be knocking my son up!" came the voice, Stiles closes his mouth and looks behind him to see his dad standing at the door

"Urrrh Heeeey dad...good news I am gay!" he said

"Don't deflect from this main point Stiles."

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled as he got of Derek and standing up, Derek followed suit and stood up as well and stood the looking at John

"Derek…"John began, but the wolf help up his hands

"I'm sorry, but I really do love you son and I can't help imagine him that way." He told him, Stiles looked at him with his jaw down to the ground

"You love me?"

"You love him?" John asked, Derek nodded to both of them, Stiles smiled brightly and real smile and warped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

...

There was courting lots of courting, Stiles decide that dates and presents and romantic wooing and John was all up for that as long as it last Stiles life time as he put it, to the dating part was pretty awkward at first, they sat in the booth across from each other, Stiles looked at the menu while Derek looked at his drink "Sooo there is burgers there always nice or…or pasta dishes." Stiles said

"Ummm."

"Or French fries…" He babbled

"Stiles…"

"What?" the teen asked looking at him; they looked at each other and for a moment before they started laughing at the awkward feelings "This shouldn't be hard...should it?" he asked

"It always will be first." Derek told him, he looked at the teen and notice him smile, he was glad that Stiles was slowly getting over what happen,

"Full moon is tomorrow." Stiles said breaking the silence around them, Derek nodded

"I know… are you worried about it?"

"Noooo... I am happy with the notion that I will turn into a mindless snarling beast that may or may not want to fuck anything that stands." He said looking at him

"Ha funny... you will be fine you help Scott through it on limited knowledge and I will help you." Stiles smiled at him brightly and leaned over and licked him quickly on the tip of his noise before sitting back down, he had a blush dust on his cheeks but Derek had full blown red tomato look

"Sorry couldn't stop myself." He said taking a sip of his drink

"It's fine." Came the gruff response, the rest of the evening they sat there and chatted and laughed telling stories about growing up, Derek told him how he and his sister and few cousin would break into the funeral home and filled the caskets with dirt." Stiles snorted out his drink and laughed at him, and then the night was ruined by Jackson walking in and making a few comments that sent Stiles flying off the handle.

A part from the weekly dates and meeting up at pack, the odd nights when Derek would climb though his window and sleep next to him in his clothes, John wasn't too happy to see the large wolf sleeping next to his son, but he gave him points for sleeping with his boots on. Then there was the presents that Derek would leave for him, some were really sweet like a bag of sweets Derek would leave it in his locker, and when Stile broke his phone after a cat fight with Erica, the alpha wolf got Erica to turn up at Stiles dressed in a pink tutu, she looked pissed standing there, Stiles and Scott were standing there laughing at the door way, she glared at them she held out a pretty warped box out in front of him "Why the tutu?" Stiles asked wiping the tears off his face

"Because I broke your phone." She told him with a huff, she didn't like how tight her his was tied back

"Well you got some good legs in those tights." He said, she beamed at him and warped her arms around his neck

"Thank you." And then she wondered off

"That girl is bat shit crazy." Scott said

"Not just bat crazy." Stiles said closing the front door "So there is something you wanted?"

"Yeah don't mate with Derek." Stiles spun around on the spot and looked at Scott and front as he sucked on a lolly pop

"What?" he asked

"Don't mate with Derek, mate with me!" he said as he moved closer to friend, Stiles frowned and slapped him across his face

"Scott snap out of it, your with Allison." He said, the dark hair teen shook his head and looked at him

"Ooooh sorry you smell kind of good." He said and they went to eat something.

The next few items were clothes, like hoodys and trainers and shirts, and when he came home from School he found that his bed room has a safe smell, he looked around and found that Derek had placed grass from the Hale house around his room and house, he smiled and started roll about on the bed whimpering and moaning at the smell, he could smell that Derek has been on his bed, he didn't notice when Derek climbed though his window and stood there watching the teen moan "Excuse me?" he asked, Stiles looked up and smiled and pulled Derek down onto the bed and sat on his lap and then nuzzled his neck "Happy are we?" he asked

"Yes, I like the present you got me, I want to give you a present." He said looking up at the dark brown eyes of his mate

"Oooh and what have you got me?" he cooed, Stiles grinned and shimmed down Derek's body and placed his hands on Derek's belt buckle

"I think my alpha need a ward." He purred as he pulled the buckle open and then popped the button open and used his teeth to open the zip, Derek laid back his hands behind his head and watched the teen work, Stiles pulled Derek's Boxers and Jeans down a little and pulled out the large harding cock "Oh god that this will rip me a part?" he said, he could here Derek puff out his check and smirked as he "Let's see if I can brake you." Stiles said with a smile, Derek raised an eye brow

"Break me?"

"Get you crying to cry name." He purred as Stiles licked the length and moved to the tip and licked it, Derek let out a gasp as he felt Stiles' lips warped themselves around Derek's cock and then take him down his mouth and started moving his head up and down, his hands rested on Derek's hips he could feel the alpha's wolf hands touch told his head, Stiles kept moving his mouth up and down his teeth grazed the tender length making Derek growl from the back of his throat, leaning his head back against the pillow and let out another growl

"Fuck!" Derek panted as he bucked his hips up, Stiles looked at him as he felt Derek's hold his head.

With another growl Derek decide to flip them both around, then teen smiled at him as he watched Derek sit above him "Told you I would brake you." He grinned; the wolf pushed his cock back into the teen's mouth and started rocking his hips into him as he held Stiles' head still, the brown eye teen kept his eyes open as he looked up at Derek pounding into his mouth, he just laid their hands above his head, his own cock feeling trapped and tight in his jeans, he let out a whimper as felt Derek shudder at the vibrations, so he started humming around the thick length until Derek cried out Stiles name and came down his thought and over his face. He knelt over him panting looking down at the teen as he used his used his fingers to get some of the cum out of his eyes "And how long have you been hold that in?" he asked

"Long enough." Came the response as he lean down and started licking Stiles clean

"Can you help me out for a bit? I'm already half way there." He said with the light battering of his eye lashes, the dark hair alpha wolf let out a laugh and dove for Stiles cock.

It was a few weeks later after the full moon and Stiles woke to find Isaac sleeping on his floor, he got up and walked down stairs and started to make coffee and breakfast, because one it was a weekend and two it was the day after the full moon and the pack will be there soon for breakfast, he turned his head to look at the clock …okay then brunch…he thought as he saw the curly blonde sleepy head walk down the stairs "Hi." He muttered

"Hey Sleepy." He said, Isaac grunted and gabbed a cup of coffee "I think they should have a T-shirt that say 'No coffee no happy wolf' he said with a smile

"Ha if they did I will buy it." He said putting the cup down on the counter, Stiles smiled at him

"Can you get the post I don't want Jackson going thought it again?" he said, the blonde nods and walk to the front door in his boxers and with his coffee to get the post. Stiles was busy making French toast when he heard

"STILES THERE'S SOMETHING DEAD ON YOUR DOOR STEP AND I DON'T MEAN ERICA'S FACE AFTER WATCHING TWLIGHT!"

Stiles runs to the door and stops dead in his tracks and looks down at the porch "Ooooh Derek!" Stiles whined as he looks at the cluster of dead bunnies "What am I going to do with dead bunnies!"

"Eat them; he's being food to the nest." Isaac said

"I don't eat bunnies I can't." He said as he went to get two back bags and gloves and picked them up and put them in the bin

"Well you better tell him that because tonight is another full moon I think the food brings will get bigger."

"Bugger and after I gave him a good blow job."


End file.
